


Party Favor

by PhookaUpsidedown



Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: Implied drinking, M/M, Oral Sex, Party at Courf's, Though it's kinda vague because I'm awkward and I'm sorry...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 09:12:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhookaUpsidedown/pseuds/PhookaUpsidedown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While at a party at Courfeyrac's, Joly and Jehan get a bit tipsy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Party Favor

Joly wasn’t really at all surprised to find his lips locked with Jean Prouvaire’s. They were at a party and both slightly tipsy, and it was easy to say that they were both attractive. It also didn’t surprise Joly that when Jehan kissed, it was slow and easy and searching. That was in fact a nice change. Bossuet and Musichetta always kissed with an almost bruising passion.

But then there was Jehan. His lips were tentative against Joly’s. Their mouths melded together softly, moving against each other slowly. There were no roaming hands yet, just Joly’s hand coming up to tangle in Jehan’s soft blond locks. With a small smile, Jehan pressed closer.

The lanky brunette took this opportunity to gently nip at Jehan’s bottom lip, making the thin poet gasp lightly. This allowed Joly to ‘explore’ a bit. Jehan’s mouth tasted of an odd mix of beer and mint. And though the combination was odd, an inebriated Joly actually enjoyed it. He enjoyed it a whole lot.

“Need some help, Jo?” asked Jehan breathily.

For a moment, the med student was confused, then he felt how his cock was straining against the zipper of his jeans.

“Yeah, pretty sure I do…” he mumbled after kissing the blond for a moment more and saying thank you to whatever power had got them into a bedroom in the first place.

Jehan nodded and captured Joly’s lips in another kiss as his thin fingers made easy work of Joly’s button and zipper. Then those same fingers gently pulled down his friend’s pants and boxers, finally freeing his throbbing cock. The med student gasped slightly at the sensation, his fingers curling into the fabric of the bed sheets beneath him. The poet above him grinned into their kisses before abandoning his lips in favor of the hardened member below. For a moment, all was still.

Then, the head of his cock was in Jehan’s mouth and Joly had to moan. It was a wonderful feeling, and he used all of his willpower to not thrust upwards. Jehan then chuckled lightly as he started bobbing his head, making good use of his tongue while he was at it. The brunette squeaked slightly, then moaned again, bringing a fist up to his mouth and biting down hard. Even though it was a party and nobody would be listening, like hell Joly would be announcing his pleasure this loudly to the others out in Courfeyrac’s apartment.

“J-Je…” he whimpered after a bit, body tense and voice rough. “I’m gonna…”

With a loud moan that he had no time to muffle, Joly released himself, filling Jehan’s mouth. The poet, seemingly not phased, simply swallowed and wiped his mouth as Joly zipped himself back up with shaking hands.

“There,” mumbled Jehan after a moment, moving back up to rest his head on Joly’s chest, curling up to the taller man, his eyes sliding shut.

Joly sighed softly, reflexes bringing a hand up to run continuously through the poet’s blond hair. After what seemed to be a mere moment, Jehan was asleep and Joly was about to follow suit.

“Damn.”


End file.
